Once Upon A Newsie
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Jack/Katherine and all the newsies in classic fairytales with a personal twist from yours truly! :) Enjoy! I think I've made it crystal clear I do not own Newsies
1. Cinderella

**Okay. I swear to God the thing I hate most in this universe is writer's block! It sucks immensely and I HATE IT! So, since I'm stuck on all three of my stories (that or I'm using writer's block as an excuse for laziness… nah) I decided to start this series of one-shots! As many of you can tell from the stories I write, I'm obsessed with fairytales almost as much as I am with Broadway. So I decided to place my favorite Broadway couple in my favorite fairytales! How fun is that? **

**Anyways, these are classic fairytales with my own personal twist and I decided to start out with a definite classic story and a classic musical… Cinderella! But in this version Cinderella's not exactly Cinder**_**ella.**_** And as the ultimate fairytale (and *cough* slight Disney) fan, I am keeping all the magic. Which means I'm keeping the fairy godmother!****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

There lived a poor boy. His name was Jack Kelly. Jack's mother had died when he was very young, leaving him and his father to fend for themselves. After his mother's death, Jack's father went into a depression and Jack watched as he got eaten alive by the cruel city around them. Soon thereafter, Jack's father passed also. All that was left was his wedding band, a simple gold band worn slightly from years of use. Jack wore it on his finger every day since his father's death. Being only seventeen, Jack was sent to live with a horrible man, Wiesel, and his two sons, Morris and Oscar. They forced him to sleep in the attic but often Jack snuck up to the rooftop for a breath of fresh air. Jack was also forced to do hard labor around the mansion that these boys took for granted. Even through his trials, Jack grew to have a huge heart. He cared for all the boys he passed running errands for his supposed "step-brothers" working for pennies selling papers on street corners. Two of his best friends, Crutchie and Davey, both worked as newsies. The dirt and threadbare clothing could not hide Jack's handsome face and defined muscles.

One day, an invitation came from the castle. Princess Katherine was coming of age and throwing a ball to find a husband. "All eligible males invited!" Morris exclaimed, reading the invitation.

Jack looked up from his scrubbing at the statement. "Don't that mean I'm invited too?" He asked. Over time, he had picked up the newsies way of talking.

Oscar and Morris burst out laughing. "You?" Oscar repeated, "Coming to the princess' ball? Yeah right. Like that's going to happen."

The brothers' laughter continued all the way up the stairs. Jack clenched his fists by his sides but didn't say anything. He could still feel the stinging in his back from the last time he decided to open his big mouth. That night he saw the brothers and Wiesel off in their carriage. As soon as the door closed, he ran up to the attic. But before going to the fire escape to get to the roof, he turned and sent a punch into the wall. He just had to get some of the anger out of him. Rushing up the fire escape, he gulped in the night air high above the city. He starred dejectedly across the skyline, fingering the tubes holding his sketches.

Suddenly, an ice blue glow came from behind him. He turned around in time to see a figure form out of what seemed like thin air. It was a woman. She was African-American and dressed in a white dress that belonged in one of the vaudeville shows, covered in sequins from head to toe. "Hello, sweetie." She greeted.

"Um…" Jack stuttered still in shock from what he just witnessed, "No offense, but who the hell are you?"

The woman laughed. "Who do you think I am?" She asked. "You were just standing here, wishing you could go to the princess' ball and I appear. Connect the dots, pretty boy."

"No way." Jack muttered. "You're my fairy godmother?"

"Right on the nose." She said affectionately, tapping him on the nose. "But you can call me Ms. Medda."

"Okay, Ms. Medda." Jack said, still trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. "So what are you gonna do with me?"

"Come with me." Medda lead Jack down to street level. She turned to him with a mischievous smile on her face. "First, you're going to need a ride to the ball." She sung a note and a white glow surrounded a carriage on the street. Within seconds the carriage was transformed into a golden carriage pulled by majestic black horses, complete with a driver and everything. Medda smirked when she saw Jack's mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth, sweetie. You'll catch flies." Jack immediately snapped his mouth shut. "Oh well, now you can't go to the ball dressed like that." She motioned to his ratty newsie attire. Medda sung a high note and Jack's outfit was turned into one fitting a prince. He was almost unrecognizable if not for his father's ring still on his finger. "There. Now you can steal the princess' heart away."

Jack smiled at his new appearance. "How can I ever thank you, Ms. Medda?"

"You getting your dreams will be thanks enough." She responded. She pulled him into a motherly hug, only releasing him to let him climb into the carriage. "Now remember. Magic only lasts so long. You have to return by the last stroke of midnight. At that time, everything will return to normal. Promise me you'll remember this."

"Promise." Jack nodded. Medda cradled his chin in her hand for a moment before waving him off as the carriage rode down the street. It pulled up in front of the castle where hundreds of others were parked. Jack stepped out of the carriage and gathered up his courage to walk through the doors. He was led to the top of the grand staircase leading to an extravagant ballroom. The minute he stepped onto it, every head in the room turned to him. Jack swallowed hard under such notice. He easily spotted Morris and Oscar taking a break from seeking the princess to take him in. His eyes locked with a pair of emerald green ones. In that moment, the rest of the world vanished. It was only him and her. The eyes were set in a fair skinned, flawless face. Her dress was a pale blue with a flowing skirt and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in swirling bead designs that continued on the taffeta covering the rest of her chest and wrapped around her shoulders. Sitting atop her auburn hair curled in perfect ringlets, a diamond tiara glittering in the lights. Princess Katherine. He was sure of it. She started to walk towards him and he climbed down the stairs to meet her in the middle. He realized the crowd was still starring at them. "They're all lookin' at you." He told her, finally finding his voice.

"Believe me, it's you they're looking at." She smiled. He swore his heart stopped for a second at the sight. They both heard the music start. She held her hand out to him. "Would you like to dance?"

Jack's breath caught in his throat. The princess had just asked him to dance. "I'd be honored." He reached out a shaking hand and grasped hers. Something like a jolt of electricity spread through his body with the touch. Together, they walked to the center of the dance floor. He placed his free hand on her waist. Her breath hitched at the touch and he smirked. She cupped his cheek in her hand for a moment then traced his neck before resting her hand on his shoulder. They moved in sync with each other. He couldn't stop taking in every single perfect feature of her. When the music hit he smoothly dipped her and she started laughing. It was then Jack decided that her laugh was the best sound he ever heard.

All too soon the music ended. Jack and Katherine reluctantly let go of the other. Katherine looked around at the crowd surrounding them and grasped Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on," She coaxed, "There's something I'd like you to see." As she led him out a side door, Jack could feel the icy glares of Morris and Oscar. He seriously doubted they recognized him in this getup. Katherine opened the door and a blast of cool night air hit him. She had led him to a rose garden outside the ballroom. Moonlight spilled onto her as she walked the cobblestone path. It gave her an angelic glow he knew he needed to sketch first chance he got.

"Wow." Jack whistled as he followed her.

She stopped underneath a tree and sat down, Jack taking a seat beside her, bracing his back against the trunk. "This is where I like to come when I want to get away from all the crowds and…" She took a deep breath. She reached up and took the tiara from her hair. "Stop being the princess for a while."

Jack took a chance. He scooted closer to her and took on of her hands in his. "You don't have to be the princess when you're around me." He told her quietly, "Just be Katherine."

Her face broke out into a huge smile and he could see tears of joy shinning in her eyes. She squeezed his hand as she said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that to me." She rested her head on his chest, placing her free hand right above his heart. Jack swore his heart was about to burst at the touch. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him while he played with her fingers. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Katherine's eyes dart up to the base of his neck, just above his collar. "What are those?" She asked, pulling out of his embrace to look at the marks closer.

"Nothin'." Jack muttered, sitting up in a position to keep her from looking at the marks.

But Katherine wasn't deterred. She tugged on the collar of his shirt and gasped at the sight. "Are those, are those… scars?" She stuttered. Jack refused to meet her eyes as he nodded, "How did you get so many?" Jack pulled out of her grasp and jerked his collar back into place, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. Katherine's eyes widened in realization, "Someone did that to you. For what? And who?"

"You ain't gotta worry about that." Jack told her, trying to change subjects.

"Well I am." Katherine protested, "You can tell me anything." Jack still wouldn't meet her gaze. She put her hand on his chin and gently forced him to look at her. "Please."

Jack took her hand in his and drew absentminded patterns on the back of it as he spoke, "My delightful stepfather. He whips me for talkin' back or for not doin' a job right." For a moment, she didn't talk, so he spoke first, "Now I'm gonna look up an' I better not see pity in those eyes of yours."

She let out a small giggle as he looked up at her. No trace of pity was in her emerald orbs. He smiled at the sight. "No one deserves that kind of treatment. Especially you." She said. He merely shrugged in response. "What is your name?"

And just like that, Jack's stomach dropped into the floor. This was the question he was dreading. Here he was, a penniless boy trying to pass himself off as a prince and she was a princess. What the hell was he thinking coming here? She wouldn't give a damn about him once she found out he wasn't a prince. He sighed. She was expecting an answer. This was gonna have to come sooner or later. "My name is…" He started. Just then, the bell tower started ringing. He looked up and saw it was five minutes to midnight! "I have to go."

Without another word, he stood up and ran back into the ballroom, ignoring Katherine's protests. He dashed up the stairs of the ballroom and towards the carriage he'd arrived in. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs leading to it, he heard Katherine yell, "Stop!" He let his heart get the better of him and turned to the princess. "Who are you?"

Jack contemplated his options for a moment. He could stay and let her see the true him, but would she still want him that way? Or he could go back home and return to the abuse of his stepfamily. At least there he didn't have to worry about fitting in with a princess and her royal parties. There he has nothing to lose. But did he really want to go back to that life? The life filled with whippings that left scars, mockery and hard labor all hours of the day? With two minutes left to spare, he made a decision. He rushed up the stairs to meet Katherine and crashed his lips to hers. She was shocked for a second before relaxing in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as she wrapped hers around his neck, tangling one of her hands in his hair. Both felt like there was lightning in their veins at the single act. When air became necessary, Jack pulled away. Gently, he opened one of her palms and placed his father's ring in it. With one last peck on the lips, he turned and jumped into the carriage. As it sped off, he looked back and saw Katherine delicately touching her lips while turning the ring in her fingers. He smirked just as he noticed his suit jacket had turned back into his worn vest.

Jack made it home in one piece and back to his normal self with mere seconds to spare before his stepfamily came back. He was sent to the attic at once. Then the notice came. Princess Katherine had found the one she wanted to marry but he remained a mystery. She was going to be holding a search to find what she liked to call her prince charming. Jack secretly smirked as Wiesel read it to Morris and Oscar. He knew Katherine was smart enough to figure it out. Now he just hoped she would never find out her "prince charming" was just an abused orphan.

The next day, Jack watched in amusement as Morris and Oscar rushed around, trying to look their best when the princess arrived. As the sun was setting, a knock sounded on the door. The brothers wrestled each other to get to it while Wiesel shoved Jack into the backyard as not to "corrupt the princess' mind" Jack sat in the grass sketching while the muffled voices of the princess, her guards and the brothers could be heard inside. Jack's pencil etched across the page delicately. He sketched the auburn curls and emerald eyes of the princess herself. He captured her in the moment he wanted to. Walking down the moonlit, cobblestone path without her tiara but still in her ball gown. He didn't even need to see her to sketch her. He hadn't been able to forget that moment since he lived it. It had been in his dreams last night and in his breakfast bowl this morning. And now it would be immortalized in the angelic moment they'd secretly shared.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was out here." A voice said behind him. His pencil stopped midline. He'd know that voice anywhere. He stood up to come face to face with Princess Katherine. Somehow she still managed to look like an angel without the ball gown and jewels. Standing behind her were Morris, Oscar, Wiesel and her guards. She groaned when she saw they had followed her. "Didn't I tell you I needed some air? God, you people don't listen. Even to a princess."

Jack couldn't help snorting a laugh at the comment. Wiesel shot him a glare. "Watch it, boy." He warned.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Katherine defended, "No one deserves that kind of treatment." Jack smiled, remembering their talk in the garden. She took a step closer to Jack, "What is your name?"

"Jack Kelly." He answered quietly.

"It couldn't have been him!" Morris interjected, both of them glaring daggers at Jack.

"He wasn't even at the ball." Oscar continued, "He was here, cleaning."

Katherine raised a hand to silence them as she examined Jack with those emerald eyes he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since they first met. Jack's breath hitched as her hand raised up to grasp his collar. She silently pulled it out of the way and her eyes widened and her smile brightened. "It is you." She breathed.

"What?!" His stepfamily yelled.

Katherine unclasped her fist to reveal Jack's father's ring laying in her palm. "I believe this belongs to you." She joked. She took it and slipped it onto Jack's finger. Instantly he became the prince he was at the ball. He caught site of Medda beside the guards. She winked at him and disappeared. "I know it's unconventional, but Jack Kelly, would you marry me?"

"Unconventional is just the way I like it." Jack smirked at he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close as humanly possible.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. It was driving him mad. "Can I take that as a yes?" She whispered.

"For sure." Jack responded. Without another word, he captured her lips. Jack tightened his grip on her waist, threading his fingers through her auburn curls. Katherine cupped his jaw, keeping his lips against her. Both could swear there were fireworks going off in their bodies. He knew right then and there that she didn't care what he was. She fell in love with him when she saw him at the top of the stairs. And he'd be damn well lying if he told you he didn't feel the exact same way.

_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Okay. How was that? I seriously like **_**crave **_**your guys' opinions. This site is like my lifeline. Anyways, I better get to bed because I have rehearsal in the morning… great. Just great. So R&amp;R please and don't be afraid to send in suggestions for fairytales you'd like to see Jack and Katherine (and most likely the other newsies) in!**

**Quote of the Day: We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be –Kurt Vonnegut**

**Song Suggestion: Starlight –Taylor Swift**


	2. The Frog Prince

**Hey fansies! So, I was watching Princess and the Frog today (hello, Disney fanatic here) and thought of a really cool story for this chapter. Then I remembered **_**ell13 **_**suggested I do the Princess and the Frog. Plus, I need to update **_**something **_**because ever since we started doing more Les Miz rehearsals, I haven't been able to update. (P.S. I just got my costume and I am LOVING it!) And now that my brother's spending the night at a friend's, I have the computer to myself. I'll be updating at least two of my stories. Here's the first! So, ell, hope you enjoy this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Once Upon A Time…_

There lived a princess. Her name was Katherine Pulitzer. She was beautiful with her auburn hair curled just past her shoulders and doe brown eyes set in flawless fair skin. As usual, she lived in a magnificent palace. She had everything she could ever want. But still her life felt like a prison in and of itself. Her decisions were made for her by her father, King Joseph Pulitzer. Even her marriage. She was set to marry a prince. Though she didn't know which yet, the decision wasn't hers. She was watched everywhere she went. Well, almost everywhere. There was one place where she was never watched. Where she was free to take off her tiara and not be Princess Katherine, just Katherine. This place was the forest behind her palace. Her father had warned her that magic lurks in the trees, but that just made her go back even more. Even after years of hiding there, she still had yet to see any magic happening. Even so, she loved hiding out there.

One night, Katherine couldn't sleep. Her father told her he was making his decision on her marriage in one week and she couldn't stop tossing and turning at the thought of marrying some stuck-up prince who she didn't even know. She threw on her slippers and jacket and snuck out of the palace to the forest. The moonlight cast strips of light through the trees as she made her way to her favorite spot. Soon enough, she came across a clearing with a lake shimmering in the moonlight. Kneeling down at the edge of the lake, she began to sob into her hands. Suddenly, she heard a noise near her.

_Ribbit._

Taking her face out of her hands, she saw a frog sitting on a rock in the water in front of her. She sniffed. "Hello, there." She greeted.

_Ribbit._

"I've never seen you around before." She noted. It was true. She had seen practically every creature in this forest, but she'd never seen this frog. Unlike any other frog she'd seen, this one had eyes like chocolate. And it almost seemed to understand her. "But you are kinda cute."

_Ribbit._

Katherine giggled. "Sorry to intrude on your home, but I needed to escape my princess life." She told it. When she didn't even get a ribbit in response, she sighed. "Yeah. I get it. Who would want to escape life as a princess? Well, it's not as glamorous as they make it seem. It's like a prison. Only with nicer dresses and shoes"

_Ribbit._

Call her crazy, but Katherine could swear that that ribbit sounded like a human laugh. She shook her head clear of those thoughts. It couldn't be. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, Katherine talked with the chocolate-eyed frog for hours. It seemed as though she could tell this little creature anything. All too soon, she could see the morning sun coloring the sky. "I have to go back home." Katherine sighed, "My father will be worried if I don't show up for breakfast."

_Ribbit._

Again, Katherine could swear the frog could understand her. That ribbit sounded almost… disappointed. "Don't worry." She assured the frog, "I'll be back again tomorrow." She turned to go but she heard his ribbit again and turned back. Katherine's eyes narrowed. The frog was writing something with its webbed feet in the sand. The writing was sloppy but she could see a word formed in the grains, "Jack?"

_Ribbit._

"What could that mean?" Katherine wondered out loud. "Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out. See you tomorrow."

And she kept true to her word. The next night she returned and talked with the frog till dawn came. And she came every night for the next week. Every time she came, she would see that name Jack scrawled into the sand. All day she would try and figure out what it meant. Why would a frog write out the name Jack? She thought of every possible outcome but every single one made her sound crazy. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what the name meant. On the seventh night, she practically ran to the lake, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed onto the name and cried into the lake. The frog hopped up on the rock and…

_Ribbit._

That one almost sounded genuinely concerned about her crying. "Oh, hello little one." She greeted.

_Ribbit._

It repeated the concerned sounding ribbit again. She sighed. How was it that a frog could get her to spill her guts when no person ever had? "It's my father." She said bluntly, "He told me he's made a decision on which prince I should marry. I'm meeting him tomorrow and the wedding is in two weeks." More tears started falling. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her skirt. She looked down to find the frog on her lap. It had hopped from its perch to her lap and now seemed to be comforting her as a puppy would. She reached down and gently stroked its back. "Thank you, but I think you've realized by now that I don't want this life. I want to live like a normal girl. I want to have a career. Can I tell you something I've only ever told my mother?"

_Ribbit._

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled. "Well… I want to be a writer. And I'm good too. But with my last name, I'll never be anything more than a princess." The frog let out a sad ribbit at her plight. Overhead, came the sound of a singing nightingale. "That's another thing no one knows about me. I love to sing." The frog looked up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed again and picked up the frog. Deciding the frog truly was her escape, she gently kissed the top of its slimy head. Placing it on its usual rock, she let her sorrow lead her voice,

_The sun is finally falling,  
I can feel it slowly slip away tonight  
I'm gonna give this song  
I'm holding in a fighting chance  
Once out of sight  
Out of mind and on my own  
In a stairwell all alone  
Where I'm at peace _

_I sing tonight to ease the pain  
And I sing out loud  
Without restraint  
This melody I play is meant for no one  
Nothing's ever made me feel this whole  
Tonight's for me  
As I sing in this stairwell  
In these stairwells I sing for me  
I sing for me_

Katherine sighed as she finished the last note. As soon as the sound left her mouth, she saw a golden glow in front on her. Her eyes went as wide as baseballs when she saw the glow surrounding her frog. White sparkles inside the glow swirled around him and exploded in a burst of light so bright, Katherine had to turn away. When she turned back, a gasp escaped her throat. Standing in front of her was not her frog, but a handsome boy. He was a few inches taller than her with a mess of brunette hair and chiseled features. He was dressed in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a ruby red vest buttoned over it. She stood up to look at him fully.

"Katherine," He finally spoke. The sound of her name in his voice sent shivers down her spine. "It's me."

She took a step towards him and caught sight of his eyes. Chocolate brown. Just like her frog's. She finally got the courage to place a hand over his heart. Without hesitation he took it in his own. "It is you." She said, her voice little more than a breathless whisper. Suddenly, she looked down at the swirls of sand under her feet. "Jack?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." He grinned. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his slowly wound around her waist.

"How?" She asked when they pulled away.

Jack launched into his explanation. His name was Jack Kelly. He was once a prince of a kingdom near hers. He had been generous and kind to everyone, even the poorest boys and girls on the street. Everyone had loved him. Everyone except his younger brother, Eric. Eric had hated his 'goody-goody' attitude and how everyone overlooked him for Jack. But more than that, he hated that Jack was next in line for the throne. Eric decided that he needed to be the next king. He had gone to a witch in search of a spell. The witch had cast a spell on Jack to turn him into a frog and Eric had thrown him into the forest, claiming Jack had run away to escape becoming king.

Jack had come across the witch's cottage a little way's away from this lake. She had recognized her own work but told him she couldn't reverse it. The only way to reverse the spell was if a princess who treated all people and creatures with the same kindness he had kissed him. "When you talked to me, I knew you were the one to break the spell." He finished. "And you have."

"My God." She breathed. "What's going to happen to you now?"

Jack sighed and refused to meet her eyes as he spoke, "From what I've heard, Eric has taken over my kingdom and rules like my father. According to the witch's hearings, he's set to meet his future queen."

Katherine cocked her head to the side, "When?"

"I believe…" He stopped and connected the dots, "tomorrow." He groaned. "I'm so sorry, Katherine. If he's anything like my father, he'll abuse you to no extent." He locked eyes with her, "I can't let that happen."

"It won't." She whispered. He shot her a curious glance. "I'm finally going to stand up to my father so that I can make my own decisions. And this is my first one. I'm not going to marry Eric. I want to marry…" She stopped, unsure if she could continue. Jack took one of her hands and laced their fingers together. That simple act convinced her to lean up and crash her lips to his. Jack was frozen for a second before relaxing and returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close as humanly possible. She tangled one of her hands in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder.

When air became necessary, they pulled away. Her eyes went wide as she saw that the sun was rising. She smiled and laced their fingers once again. He pecked her lips one last time and together, they ran off towards her palace. Standing in the front hall, pacing, was her father and standing a little behind him was Jack's younger brother, Eric, and her mother, Alice. Alice immediately registered her presence. "Katherine, sweetie!" She gasped, running over to envelope the princess in a hug, "Thank God you're alright." She looked at Jack, "Who is this?"

Joe was looking at Jack curiously while Eric's eyes went wide. Jack let go of Katherine's hand to step forward. "Hello, little brother." He said feigning sweetness.

Both Alice and Joe looked at Katherine. "Mother, father, may I introduce Jack Kelly, the rightful king." She said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "And the one I want to marry."

Joe looked from Eric to Jack and finally remembered hearing that Eric's older brother had run off before his coronation. When it was confirmed he was Jack Kelly, Eric was thrown in prison and Jack was given permission to marry Katherine. Two weeks later, she walked down the aisle and became Queen Katherine Kelly…

… _And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Okay. How was that? I think I did an okay job with this story. I know the ending was kinda rushed, but do you guys want me to get to the next chapter of Selection, Ripped Apart or Introducing Fanfiction or not? Also, the song I used was Stairwells from Nick Pitera. It's such a beautiful song. He is amazingly talented and seems to understand me in a way no one else can. I swear this song describes 110 percent perfectly. You need to look him up if you haven't seen his work. He has a "One Man Newsies" video where he plays all the parts and… AHH! He does it so well! **

**Thanks again to **_**ell13 **_**for suggesting this! Please R&amp;R and remember to keep suggesting story ideas! No ideas a bad idea.**

**Quote of the Day: You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not –Jodi Picoult (My Sister's Keeper)**

**Song Suggestion: Stairwells –Nick Pitera**


	3. Aladdin

**Okay. I know it's been super long since I updated and this should probably be the next chapter of Selected or Ripped Apart or Introducing Fanfiction but the next chapter for Selection is in the works! I swear on Broadway (BTW, that's the deepest swear I've got) Plus, this one was already halfway done so I just figured, eh? Why not?**

**Now, I had originally thought to do this, but totally forgot about the idea until **_**theater104, **_**reminded me of it! So thank you so much darling, and I hope you enjoy this! Because, honestly who doesn't see a little bit of Jack Kelly in Aladdin and vice versa? But BTW, get comfortable. I have a feeling this is going to be a **_**long **_**chapter. So, I'm probably gonna cut some of it out just because I cannot write that much! Sorry, but that's how it is. But I am gonna include one of the sweetest Disney duets ever written!**

* * *

_Once Upon A Time…_

There lived a street thief named Jack Kelly. He lived in Agrabah, a city said to be filled with magic… and singing. He had exceptional talent for taking things that don't exactly belong to him. He knew all he had to do was keep one step ahead of the guards. Now, he didn't do for the reason you think. People (mostly the guards) had called him riff-raff, street rat, etc. But don't buy into that. There's so much more to him. When the guards caught him stealing food or clothing, he was really stealing it to help the poor children of the city. No one had ever looked beneath his considerably dirty surface. All they saw was a thief. No one ever saw him as more than that… until she came along.

It was a normal day like any other. He escaped the guards to steal a loaf of bread for him and the kids on the street. He was on a rooftop looking over the city when he saw her. Now, he had seen a lot of pretty girls in his day, but none like this one. The aquamarine of the cloak that hid her hair from view made her emerald eyes striking in the afternoon sun and showed off her stunning pale rose colored lips. She wasn't just pretty, she was… beautiful. Almost as if she were an angel in a painting come to life. Jack's eyes followed her as she made her way through the street market. It looked as though she had never seen one before, the way she was taking everything in. She stopped in front of a fruit stand and looked at a little boy standing in front. From his spot, Jack could just make out what she was saying. "Oh poor thing, you must be hungry." She said to the small boy. The boy merely nodded in response. Reaching up, she grabbed an apple and gave it to the boy. "Here you go."

She was about to turn away when the stand owner grabbed her wrist. Jack's eyes widened as the owner grabbed a knife. That was the typical punishment for theft, hand removal. He jumped into action. Just as the knife was about to come down, Jack grabbed her other wrist and pulled her away. He dragged her through the market place with the guards hot on their heels. He pulled them both into an alleyway, shielding her body with his. Once the guards had passed, he released her. "What the hell were you thinking?" He practically yelled at her, "Do you know how much trouble you can get in by doing what you were trying to do? You are so damn lucky I got there in time."

"I didn't ask for your help." She shot back, "I had everything completely under control."

Jack snorted. "Oh yeah. I could tell by the way you were one second away from having one hand." He said sarcastically. She merely rolled her eyes in response. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed and sat on a nearby crate. "Trying to escape my father." She explained, "He has this idea of a perfect traditional daughter and… I just can't live up to it. I just wanted to escape for a little while and not have to be… me."

Jack took a seat next to her. "You're preaching to the choir sweetheart." He said, "I've tried all my life to escape from who I am. Trust me, it doesn't work out too well."

"Well, maybe you just need someone to help you do it." She said with a smile, "You and I, we could travel across the sea. Follow where the wind blows."

"We'll vanish from sight." He continued, "Become someone new. A million miles away from here." They laughed a little.

For a moment they were silent before she finally spoke, "Thank you. For rescuing me back there." He shrugged it off like it was nothing. Suddenly the palace guards arrived.

"They've come for me!" They both shouted. They looked at each other, "Come for you? Why?"

Before another word could be spoken, two guards grabbed Jack and started dragging him out of the alley. "No! Let him go!" The girl yelled. "I said let him go! By the order of Princess Katherine Pulitzer!" She ripped off her cloak, revealing her auburn curls. Jack and the guards' eyes widened at the sight. All the guards, even the ones restraining Jack, dropped to take a knee, dragging Jack with them.

"The princess." Jack whispered. He had thought she was just another commoner when he saw her. He had saved a _princess _from getting her hand sliced off. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Even with her order, the guards still dragged him away to the dungeon. They had him under the charges of kidnapping the princess (no matter how much she tried to convince them he hadn't done anything) and the punishment was… execution. He was currently sitting in his cell, still trying to comprehend the fact that he had _saved a princess. _All of a sudden the door opened and light spilled into his cell. Two figures stood in the doorway. He recognized them immediately. Oscar and Morris Delancey. The Grand Viziers of the sultan. What the hell they wanted with him, since they were the ones who threw him in here, he had no idea. But apparently he was about to find out. They crossed to him and stooped down to his level. "Well look what we have here." Oscar sneered.

"A filthy street rat trying to be the princess' hero." Morris continued. "We've all been there, boy. It doesn't work. And now, you're going to pay the full price for it."

"But there is a way to avoid it." Oscar smirked, "If you just do this one little job for us."

"Why in the hell would you want me?" Jack shot back.

"You're the only one who can do it!" Oscar said, his voice starting to rise.

Jack scoffed. "Seriously doubt that." He retorted, "You'd better find someone else."

"There is nobody else!" Oscar shouted, backhanding him.

"Talk about the girl." Morris hissed in his ear.

Oscar suddenly calmed himself. "Oh yeah. Of course there's always Princess Katherine." Jack's head shot up at the mention of her name. He hated to admit it but he felt something special with the princess. During those moments in the alley, he had fallen for her, and quite hard too. "It's clear from the way she was defending you that she took a real shine to you."

Jack's heart sped up at the simple sentence. Morris hissed through his teeth. "But you're only a street rat." He mused. "With no money, there's no way she will ever be yours."

Jack stayed silent for a moment. As much as it disgusted him, they did have a point. What would the princess see in a penniless street rat like him? "What would I have to do?" He asked directly.

The brothers laughed and unlocked his chains. The three traveled across the desert to a cave shaped exactly like a puma's head. Jack's task was simple. Get in, grab the lamp without touching anything else, and get out. Then the brothers would pay him handsomely. Jack cautiously approached the cave. The giant puma's head opened its razor sharp jaws to him, the 'diamond in the rough', but warned him not to touch anything else. Once there, he was amazed at the sight of the glittering jewels and cold coins surrounding him. But his clenched his fists and focused on his mission. At the end of the tunnel on a gold pedestal, sat the lamp he was looking for. Jack gently took it into his hands. When he turned around to leave, he saw a mountain of gold sitting in front of him. _What would taking a few extra coins do? _He thought to himself. Reaching over, he scooped up a handful of coins. The ground started to shake and the coins dropped from his hands.

"You idiot!" He heard the brothers yell as the giant puma teeth snapped shut, sealing him in the cave forever.

Jack groaned in frustration. He was going to die here. This is how he was going to go. Out of anger at himself, he threw the lamp on the floor. A puff of blue smoke poured from the lamp and fireworks shot out. Suddenly, a giant blue man appeared out of the smoke. A crack could be heard as he yelled, "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" He cocked his head as he examined Jack, "Hm. You are a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm just getting bigger." He pushed out his gut and turned to the side, "Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

Jack laughed before he realized something. "Wait. I'm your master?" He questioned.

Genie snapped a graduation hat on his head and a diploma in his hand, "Look at that! He can be taught!" He said. And with a snap of his fingers, the hat and diploma disappeared Genie made a microphone out of his tail and held it out to Jack, "So what's your name, kid?"

"Jack." He answered. "You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"

"Well, now there are a few quid pro quoi." Genie mused. "Rule number one! I can't kill anybody." He made a slicing the neck motion and his head flew off into his hands, "So don't ask." He put his head back on his neck, "Rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody." His head became a giant pair of lips that smacked a kiss right on Jack. "Rule number three!" He fell back into a straight horizontal line, "I can't bring anyone back from the dead." He rose up as he spoke, becoming a zombie-like figure. "It's not a pretty picture." He returned to normal. "But other than that, yes. Anything you want."

Jack suddenly thought of something. "Rules?" He repeated, "I thought genies were 'all-powerful'. But if you have to have restrictions, I guess you're not as powerful as I thought. You probably couldn't even get us out of this cave. Don't worry. I'll find a way out myself." He started walking towards the exit, acting like he was gonna find a way out himself.

Genie sputtered for an answer, "Oh hold up there." He placed a giant hand in front of Jack's moving figure. "I am all-powerful. And no gold thievin', pretty boy is gonna tell me otherwise." He snapped his fingers and a magic carpet appeared and Jack was poofed onto it. The carpet broke through the wall and flew to an oasis in the desert. When the carpet landed, he smirked, "Well how's that! Mr. Doubting the all-powerful genie's abilities!"

"I guess you got me." Jack smirked. "Now for my wishes."

"Only two left!" Genie warned, holding up a giant two fingers.

"Um…" Jack said, faking innocence, "I believe I still have three left. I never said 'I wish' for that one. That was all you."

Genie started to point out the mistake but his jaw literally dropped to the floor as he realized the kid was right. "Okay. New rule! No wishing for anything unless you distinctly say, 'I wish'. Got it?" Jack nodded with a smirk on his face. "Now, what's your first official wish?"

Jack thought for a moment. "What would you wish for?" He asked Genie.

"Your wish is my…" He stopped, gaping at the question, "I'm sorry. Did you just ask me what I would wish for?" Jack nodded, "Oh no. That's not my job. But since you asked… freedom." Jack arched an eyebrow towards his hair. "Yeah. It's all part of the genie package. PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" He grew to 50 feet tall and had the planets and smoke swirling around him. Suddenly, he shrank down to squeeze into the lamp, "Itty bitty living space." He flew up to regular size. "So, yeah. That's my wish. Pretty stupid right?"

"No, I get it." Jack nodded. "How about this? I use two of the wishes on myself and use my last one to set you free."

Genie let out a gasp, "Really? You mean, I could finally be free? See the world like I wanted to?" Jack nodded with a smile on his face, "You got yourself a deal." They shook hands. "Now, get on with the wishy-wishy. I might have all eternity but you don't. What is it you want most?"

"Well," Jack said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the heat rising to his face as he spoke, "There's this… girl."

"EEEEH!" Genie screeched, his chest flaring with a heart inside a crossed out circle, "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Ah, but Genie," Jack said dreamily, strutting over to a palm tree to lean against as he talked about Katherine, "She's smart and fun and…"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful!" Jack corrected. "She's got eyes like emeralds, and that hair, and that smile, ahhh!" Jack slouched against the tree in a dream-like state. Genie smirked and let him continue, "But she's the princess. To even have a chance with her, I'd have to be… hey. Wait," An idea suddenly washed over Jack in a wave, "Could you make me a prince?"

"Well, let's see." Genie mused as he created an apron and a cook book, "Um… chicken a la king." He pulled out a live chicken with a crown, "No. Uh… king crab. Ow!" He lifted his finger, pinched by a crab from the book. "I hate when they do that." He flung the crab to the sand. "Ah ha! 'To make a prince'. Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Okay, okay." Jack surrendered, "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Alright! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Genie cheered. He turned himself into a tailor and placed a changing board behind Jack, "First, that vest and pants combo is much too third century." He reached down and pulled at a patch on Jack's pants, "These patches, what are we trying to say? Beggar? I don't think so!" He ripped the patch off, "Let's work with me here." He took a tape measure and took Jack's measurements before tying it in a bow around his chest. Genie yanked it off and in an instant, Jack was transformed into an Arabian prince. "There we go! Muy macho! Now, what are we missing? Oh! Mode of transportation!" He turned into a game show host. "Now, how much is the princess going to be swept off her feet when you come riding in on your very own… magic carpet!" The doors opened to reveal the magic carpet they'd flown in on. "Now, let's go get you a princess!"

* * *

"Father, you know I can't go through with this!" Katherine shouted for the umpteenth time that night, pacing her royal bedroom. Her loyal pet tiger Raja sat on her bed close by, the underwear of the latest prince suitor hanging from his teeth. "It's so absurd that just because I'm a princess that I should be forced into marrying a total stranger!"

"It's tradition!" Her father, the sultan Joseph, retorted.

Katherine groaned. "The fact that you keep repeating it is not going to change my opinion on the matter!" She shot. She groaned again and flopped down next to Raja, who nuzzled his wet nose into her neck for comfort. Katherine gave him an ear scratch in thanks. "Maybe it's time tradition changed."

Joe stuttered a little, coming up with a response. "I've never heard such a ridiculous notion!" He snapped. Without another word, he turned and left his daughter's bedroom, slamming the door on the way out.

Katherine sighed and stood from the bed. She walked onto her balcony and breathed in the scent of the Arabian night, Raja following. "Oh Raja, I know there has to be something out there for me. I just have to find a way out of these palace walls." Raja shoved his nose in between her fingers and she let out a giggle, remembering the boy from the bazaar, "Yes, I remember him. He was so sweet and kind. Not like all these princes my father has lined up for me." She huffed, blowing a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Hi." A voice below her said.

Katherine let out a yelp and stumbled backwards, tripping over Raja's paw. She stood up, finally seeing that, just beyond her balcony, lay a boy. He was around her age with fair skin, melted chocolate eyes and from what she could see peeking out under his turban, hair to match. "Who are you?" She asked directly.

"I'm Prince… Jackson. Of Ababwa." He answered, hesitating on the name. **(A/N I just went with the lyrics of Prince Ali for the name)**

"What? Aren't you sure?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He shrugged and, in the light spilling from her room, she could see a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He climbed up onto her balcony and reached for her hand. She immediately retracted it. "Of course. Just another prince here to win me like some trophy. You're all after the same thing. The royal treasure of Agrabah!"

"No, that's not at all what I was trying to do." Jackson said, lying through his teeth. He and she both knew that was pretty much why he came here. Except for the trophy and money parts.

"Oh really? I could see that in the way you just reached for my hand." She spat, "You know what? Why don't you do me a favor and just leave?"

"Okay." Jackson shrugged. With that, he flung himself over the balcony.

"Wait!" Katherine yelled as she rushed to the railing, looking down to search for the bloody corpse.

"What?" Jackson popped his head over the railing.

Katherine's eyes widened and she took a tentative step back. "How are you doing that?"

Jackson lifted higher into the air on a carpet and floated over her balcony. "Magic carpet." He answered. She started feeling the rug's tassels and patterns, mesmerized by the spectacle in front of her. Jackson crouched down in front of her, "Wanna go for a ride? We could see the world outside these palace walls."

Katherine looked up at him, chewing on her bottom lip. "If I go with you, will it be safe?" She asked. She had never ridden a flying carpet before.

"Sure, don't you trust me?"

Katherine's eyes widened. No one, not even her father, let alone any of the other princes had ever asked anything like that. This prince was different. She was sure of it. "What did you just say?" She wanted to hear it again to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, holding out his hand to her.

"I'm not sure why, but…" Katherine said slowly, reaching out her hand to take his, "yes." Without another word, he pulled her up onto the carpet and they flew off into the night, leaving Raja behind to stare at the pair in wonder. Katherine sat in the front of the carpet with Jackson's arms wrapping themselves around her waist. **(Bold/Jack **_Italicized/Katherine __**Bold Italicized/Both**_**)**

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

Jackson flew them over the palace walls and Katherine's breath was taken away at the lights of Agrabah at night. It seemed like a thousand twinkling stars glittered beneath them. He let the carpet glide down into the streets. Without missing a beat, he reached over and picked a flower from a vase on the windowsill of a house, tucking it behind Katherine's ear. She tried fruitlessly to hide the blush coloring her cheeks at the gesture.

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**

He flew them up into the clouds, leaving Agrabah behind as just a speck until it disappeared completely behind the clouds. He tightened his grip on her waist as he dipped them effortlessly through the clouds. As they passed in front of the moon, Katherine gently placed her hands on top of his.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

Katherine let go of his hands as she caught a puff of cloud in her arms. She relished the cotton candy feeling of it against her skin before releasing it to the wind. Jackson swirled them around a cloud, creating an ice cream effect on it before diving back into the clouds. They caught up with a flock of birds and Katherine leaned forward and opened her arms like wings. All Jackson could think about was how the moonlight made her eyes sparkle like jewels and lit up her smile even more if that was possible.

_A whole new world_  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
**Hold your breath, it gets better**

Jackson shot them in a nose dive towards a river in what she could figure was Egypt. Katherine put her hands over her eyes, fearing the worst. Jackson gently pried them off just in time for them to splash across the river and sail over a boat docked there, heading towards the still in progress sphinx.

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

Katherine and Jackson waved towards the worker putting the finishing touches on the nose. He gasped and hit the nail a little too hard, breaking off a piece. The tip fell to the ground with a great thud. Jackson and Katherine recoiled a little but let out a laugh before too long.

**A whole new world**  
_Every turn a surprise_  
**With new horizons to pursue**  
_Every moment red letter_  
_**I'll chase them anywhere**_  
_**There's time to spare**_  
_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Jackson led them soaring over a pack of wild horses running freely in the desert. Katherine felt as though she was now one of them, flying freely with her prince all across the globe. Jackson dipped low enough that she could pet one of the smaller horses' mane before soaring up to the sky again. He flew them over the temples of Greece to China to view the fireworks lighting up the night with different bursts of color. Much to his sadness, Jackson flew back towards the Agrabah palace. He could see Katherine's face drop at the prospect. He reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Squeezing it gently, Katherine gave him a small but grateful smile.

**A whole new world  
**_A whole new world_**  
That's where we'll be  
**_That's where we'll be_**  
A thrilling chase  
**_A wondrous place_**  
**_**For you and me**_

They finally landed outside Katherine's balcony, right where they had met only a few hours ago. Katherine was stunned. Could she really fall for someone that hard in so little time? Then again, she had fallen for that boy in the market pretty hard and she knew him for less. Jackson kept his grip on her hand as she carefully stepped off the carpet onto her balcony. He was still a few feet above her as his chocolate eyes connected with her emerald ones. Suddenly, Katherine couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on his hand, bringing him down to her level and crashed her lips to his. Jackson was shocked at first before relaxing. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her flush against him. She cupped his jaw in her hands, tracing his cheekbones with her fingertips. A rush of something like electricity flowed through them both.

Finally when air became necessary, they reluctantly pulled away. Jackson grasped one of her hands in his. She smiled at him as they kept their grip on each other's hand while she walked back into her bedroom. They didn't let go until there was too much distance between them. Katherine blushed darkly and waved at him before disappearing into the room. Once inside, she braced herself against the wall and sighed in content. Reaching up, she delicately pulled the flower Jackson had given her from her hair. Inhaling its sweet aroma, Katherine took a deep breath. She dashed out of her room and into the throne room where she found her father talking with his Grand Viziers, Morris and Oscar Delancey.

"Father," She called, getting all their attentions. She took another deep breath, "I've made my choice."

* * *

"People of Agrabah!" Sultan Joseph shouted from the grand balcony. All the people in the square stopped what they were doing to look up at him while others filed in at his voice. "I have news that is cause for great celebration."

Behind the curtain, however, Katherine paced, biting her nails nervously. Jackson came rushing up to her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Jackson, where have you been?" She asked, "We're about to go out there."

"I know." Jackson said distractedly but suddenly became serious, "Katherine, look I need to tell you something…"

Before he could get another word in, they both her Joe shout, "My people, it gives me great pride to present to you, Princess Katherine's choice for her prince and your next Sultan!" Katherine grabbed Jackson's hand and dragged him onto the balcony to see the faces of hundreds of Agrabah citizens. "Prince Jackson of Ababwa!" A massive cheer rose from the people as Katherine led Jackson up to the front of the balcony. He sighed and forced a smile for Katherine's sake, waving to the people with Katherine.

Suddenly, a defining rumble of thunder sounded throughout the city. Everyone looked up to see grey clouds swirling, covering the once clear blue sky. A strike of lightning flashed down, hitting Katherine and her father dead on and throwing Jackson back. The lightning disappeared and Jack looked at the sight in front of him with wide eyes. Katherine and her father were locked in chains! Katherine struggled against them as Jack rushed towards her. He was again thrown back by a force he couldn't see.

"What?" A voice yelled from somewhere, "You think you're the only one with magic on your side?" Lightning shot down again. Jackson shielded his eyes from the light. When it finally disappeared, Morris and Oscar Delancey were standing in its place. Oscar pointed his cobra scepter at Jackson but looked at Katherine as he spoke, "You think you love this little prince so much?"

"Wait till you see what he's been hiding from you." Morris sneered, pointing his own scepter at him. They both shot at Jackson, lifting him high enough to be seen by all of Agrabah. The prince wardrobe was ripped off of his skin and replaced with his actual beggar look. "That's right! Your precious Prince Jackson is just Jack, a beggar straight from the street!" The people gasped, but Jack wasn't looking at them. His eyes were locked on Katherine. She just stared at him, no emotion in her face.

"Jack." She breathed, her voice barely heard above the brothers. Gritting his teeth, Oscar swiped his scepter, throwing Jack to the ground. "Jack!" Katherine couldn't help the panic in her voice. Sure, he had lied to her and her people, but she had fallen in love with both the beggar and the prince. Now that she knew they were the same boy, she couldn't help but love him even more. Jack pushed himself onto his feet, needing to grab onto the edge of the balcony to steady himself.

"What do you think of your little prince Jackson now?" Morris called at the people. They looked around in confusion, not knowing what to think of Jack now. The brothers turned on the Sultan and Joe, aiming their scepters at the pair. "Now, it's time for a true Sultan!"

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice shouted from somewhere. Jack smiled at the voice, knowing it by heart now. Genie appeared in front of Katherine and Joe, protecting them. "Just say the word, Jackie boy and I'll get everyone out of this mess."

Jack turned to Genie and everyone. He let out a bitter laugh, an idea coming to him, along with a smirk. "You know, Genie? Why don't we help these boys out?" He said.

"What?" Genie and Katherine shouted. Neither one of them expected Jack, of all people, to say something like that.

"Yeah. I mean, they have magic, yeah." He shrugged, saunting over to stand by Genie. "But do they have the PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS of you, a genie?" He winked at Genie and turned to Morris and Oscar, "How about it boys? Don't you want to be all powerful like any genie?"

"I knew there had to a brain in that thick skull of yours." Morris said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack's smirk grew. "You heard them, Genie. I wish for you to make Morris and Oscar Delancey into genies!"

Genie smiled evilly and yelled, "Your wish is my command!" He clapped his hands, the resound turning the brothers into red genies complete with all the cosmic powers.

"Now no one can stop us!" They yelled to the heavens together.

"Yeah, but…" Jack hissed through his teeth, "Here's the thing. It comes in a package. PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" Two gold bands appeared on each of the brothers' wrists just like Genie's. Two black lamps took form on the ground below, sucking the two into their confines. Jack picked up the two laps, "Itty bitty living space." Genie clapped him on the back and they laughed.

"May I?" Genie asked, extending his hand. Jack smiled and placed the two lamps in his hand. He turned into a baseball player and threw the two lamps as far as the eye could see. "Let's see how three thousand years treats ya!" Snapping his fingers, the chains fell from Katherine and Joe's wrists and ankles.

Katherine rushed into Jack's waiting arms. He held her tightly against his body, relishing the feel of her in his arms. When he released her, he kept his hands resting on her waist. "You still accept me as… this?" He asked nervously, motioning to his beggar attire.

"Of course I do." Katherine smiled and pulled him into another tight hug. "I fell in love with both the prince and the beggar."

Jack sighed and released her slowly. "But you're supposed to marry a prince." Katherine groaned. Genie smiled sadly.

"Hey, Jack." He said, butting into the conversation. "You still got one wish. One word and you could be back to Prince Jackson of Ababwa."

Jack sighed and looked at Genie and Katherine back again. "When I make a promise, I never break it." He said quietly. He took a deep breath. "Genie, I wish you had your freedom."

"Alright! One prince coming right…" Genie stopped finally hearing his words. "What? Kid, are you sure? Think about what you're giving up." He gestured to Katherine who looked up at him with her emerald eyes. She gave him as small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure." He nodded. With that, the gold bands at Genie's wrists fell and disappeared into the air.

Genie let out a cheer and spiraled into the air with fireworks exploding in his path. Katherine and Jack laughed. With him gone, they turned to each other. Knowing Katherine could never marry him as a beggar, Jack pulled her into his embrace one last time. "I'll never forget you." Katherine whispered in his ear. In response, Jack tightened his grip on her slightly.

Genie appeared beside Joe, who had been watching silently since the brothers' entrapment. He couldn't stand watching his only daughter so sad at the thought of leaving this street boy. "You know, your daughter is really into him." Genie whispered, nudging the Sultan forward with his elbow.

Joe cleared his throat, getting the couple's attention. "It seems to me that Jack acted like more of a prince than a lot of the suitors I had lined up." He said slowly, as if thinking out his words. Katherine cocked her head to the side in confusion. "So, I believe it is in everyone's best interest if I make this decree. From henceforth, the princess shall be allowed to marry anyone she sees fit!"

A loud cheer erupted from the people. Katherine rushed over to her father and pulled him into a tight hug in thanks before running back to Jack. He picked her up and spun her around in the air. Setting her on her feet, Jack leaned down and placed a loving, sweet kiss on her lips. Katherine immediately responded, tangling her fingers in his brunette hair. As Jack and Katherine parted for air they both sang out,

**A whole new world  
**_A whole new world_**  
That's where we'll be  
**_That's where we'll be_**  
A thrilling chase  
**_A wondrous place_**  
**_**For you and me**_

… _And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Okay. That is absolutely the longest chapter I have ever done. I hope you all are happy with it. Don't forget to R&amp;R and leave any suggestions for fairytales you'd like to see the Newsies take over. And thanks again to **_**theater104 **_**for reminding me of this awesome idea! **

**Quote of the Day: Never look back, darling. It distracts from the now –Edna Mode**

**Song Suggestion: A Million Miles Away –Aladdin Original Broadway Cast (Oh come on. How did you not expect me to use that soundtrack?)**


End file.
